


Devils and Butterflies

by CaptainCasca



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Humor, No Smut, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Humor, mentions of torture, swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCasca/pseuds/CaptainCasca
Summary: After a year in Hell Dante and Virgil get a lucky break when a demon portal suddenly appears, but when a tall and sexy stranger meets them on the other side what will happen?
Relationships: Bayonetta (Bayonetta)/Dante (Devil May Cry), Cereza (Bayonetta)/Dante (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Madama Butterfly/Virgil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Devils and Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayonetta was getting bored of her most recent job but the arrival of two new demons may change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed some wording and fixed some grammar, I also added a new sentence. These edits don't really change the overall chapter but, I think it adds some foreshadowing and subtext (maybe even better writing if I'm lucky).
> 
> Keep in mind that I'll probably constantly edit this and future chapters.

“Hahaha! With the demon summoning complete not even you, Bayonetta, can stop me!” The crooked old summoner laughed; a circle of runes made of blood surrounded the priest.

The job was getting dull to Cereza. The Hidden Cult (as they liked to call themselves) was no fun, all work and incoherent ramblling. After killing demon after demon they summoned, she was getting bored of it. When she arrived she found the cackling head Priest in the midst of a mid-level summoning ritual in a large church. At that point, she hoped, that he'd at least be fun to tease but, alas he was as interesting as a rock and just as thick, none of her jokes got through. The church was covered in the bodies of several virgin males that were sacrificed to summon demons, along with the dozen or so demon worshipers she had killed. The church was quite full of gore, this sight didn't distract those who looked up by the blood and guts strewn about. Upwards, at least, she was free from this mess, the ceiling held the most beautiful mosaics Cereza had seen in several long years. Stunning depictions of angels and demons in clashing in battle adorned the walls and ceiling.

She turns her attention back downwards to the Priest, still uninterested, “I very much doubt that love, I'm going to punish you before that.”

She dashes towards the cult leader but, she is to late, a flash of red lightning comes out of the portal.

“Fear me witch! I have summoned Moloch, Lord of Fire and Sacrifice!” The old man never gets another word in when Bayonetta shoots him between the eyes, plastering his brains across the ground.

“Now let’s see what he has summoned, hopefully he’ll last long enough for me to enjoy it.” Bayo half smiles at her own innuendo.

The smile does not last long, a powerful aura reverberates from the demon stepping out. The demon was a little over 6 feet tall (not counting the horns, but still short for high tier demons), it was a deep grey-silver with fire burning in its veins and tall horns adorned its head. Four great talon tipped wings sprung from its back. It was menacing indeed but, somehow it looked tired, worn and relieved.

A small devilish grin spread across its face, the demon opened its mouth, “Are you the one who opened the gate?” Its voice was like nails on a chalk board and an opera singer all at once.

Bayonetta smiles, and readies herself for the eventual battle, “No darling, I merely killed the one doing it. Now, let’s play little one.”

The demon’s shoulders loosened, rather than tense at her provocation, and it sighs in relief, “That’s good, I’m way to tired to fight a demon summoner even one with such shoddy work.”

Bayonetta was confused, summoned demons of such level as Moloch had to obey the caster (dead or not), why did he want to kill him? “You know ladies don't find liars attractive, we both know you can't disobey the summoner.” she grins.

Dante answers her, “I’m not ah, what was that demons name again? Molech, Mollok, Milcom, Malcam? I don’t remember, anyway I’m not the guy summoned beautiful, I took care of him already. Name's Dante.”

The demons' form dissipates into that of a middle-aged man with long white hair with an unshaven face wearing very torn and dirty red coat, black shirt, pants and boots. The mans face, while still exhausted, is playful and aloof.

Dante looks her up and down and wolf whistles, “You’re an Umbra Witch, right? I haven't seen one of them in years." The demon now has a faraway look, as if he was remembering something, "Look, we don't want any trouble.”

Bayonetta cocks an eyebrow, “We, you say? It also seems little demon knows witches too, how nice.”

With a sudden surprised look Dante quickly turns around and calls into the portal, “Oh shit! Hold on Virgil”

The demon reaches his arm through the summon gate and pulls up a man wearing an equally ripped blue coat. The blue one (Virgil) is remarkably similar to the other, except he has slick backed hair and is clean shaven, brothers she suspects. The portal closes as soon as Virgil is standing next to Dante.

Now standing the blue attempts to brush off his coat and says in slightly mocking tone, “Took you long enough Dante, if you waited any longer, I would have had to kill you.”

Dante pats him on the back, “No doubt brother, no doubt.”

Cereza points her guns at the pair, “Now you two if you don’t play nice, and tell me who you are or mommy’s not going to be happy.”

Virgil looks at her for a second, a look of confusion crosses his face, he sniffs the air, “Why does your aura smell of Madama?”

Dante looks at his brother, even more confused than Virgil, “Who?”

Bayonetta laughs, “You know my darling Butterfly, well this should be fun.”

She summons giant black fist to strike at Virgil. The fist speeds towards him but, it flinches back as almost as if recognizing him. The fist disappears.

Bayonetta was shocked, mouth open, “What? How did you do that?”

Suddenly, the whole form of Madama Butterfly appears. She towers over all three of the with a pale blue complexion and black dress with butterfly headpiece, on her back blue and violet butterfly wings appear. Her usually calm face is on the verge of crying; her hands cover her mouth.

Virgil looks uncomfortable, “Hello Butterfly, you are enchanting as always.”

With that Madama shrinks, to a more human height, and runs towards him. She arrives within an arm reach of him and, she strikes him so hard he flies through the wall.

Dante laughs, “An old girlfriend Virg? Never took you as such a lady killer, much less one who to take a blow like that one on purpose.”

Virgil stands up shaking rubble off his head walking toward Butterfly, he hugs her, “I am sorry Butterfly. I was losing my mind and my body would not last as it were, I had to leave. I do regret what I did but even with your help I would have died.”

She pounds her fists on the man, crying silent tears.

Cereza taking in the situation, “It seems you and I have a mutual friend demon, seems we don’t have to fight after all. You may call me Cereza or Bayonetta, take your pick, I don’t care.”

Dante newly energized by his brother’s hapless appearance, Madama Butterfly clung onto him never letting him escape, “Alright Bayonetta, as you might have heard, I’m Dante and that is my brother Virgil.”

Bayonetta looks at the raggedy state of the two brothers, “You two look like you’ve been wondering Hell for years. Why don’t you come to my friends place to freshen up?”

Dante grins a mocking smile, "What if we told you we were?"


End file.
